Red
by burnnoticelover1
Summary: Fiona and Michael must find out a way to help Sam!
1. Chapter 1

My first fan fiction EVER, I know it's pretty short I hope to continue it more if it is liked and I will make the chapters bigger. Sorry if there is any erros I only write for pleasure! And I would like to thank my amazing girl Kristy for helping me get it all sorted out.

**Chapter 1: Feeling**

It was hours after Michael and Fiona just did there last job together, Michael was having a quick drink at Carlitos, that Sam dragged him along too, after the job. It was eight at night. Fiona was in the loft alone, reading a magazine with a tub of yogurt next to her, Placed on the bed. starting to think where Michael could be at this time it wasn't like him to stay out so late unless he was working on a job without telling her, Michael said he was going to Carlitos with Sam. He was just probably loosing track of time.

Fiona got off the bed and went to the kitchen counter, picking up her cell phone, she dialled Michael's number and waited each ring. Her breath got heavier as she knew it wasn't like him not to answer when he wasn't working on something big. There was no answer, Fiona shot up and gathered her purse and walked to the door. Having this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, as she opened the door there was Michael standing right in front of her covered in blood.

"Michael, are you okay?"

Fiona said in a sharp concerned voice, as Michael collapse to his knees into Fiona's arms mumbling Sam's name...


	2. Awakening

**Chapter 2 – awakening **

Michael woke to the sound of Fiona's voice

"Michael, are u okay?"

Fiona repeated, shaking his whole body. Michael nodded his head

"Yes, I'm fine, a bit sore though"

He said in a calm manner holding his head trying not to show any agony. Fiona lifted Michael off the ground and started to head towards the bed...

"Be careful, Fi"

Michael groaned, as she was lifting him off the floor in a rough manner not knowing the actual extent of his pain. Every muscle in his body was acing he was hardly able to get on his own two feet without any help; his head was thumping and oozing of blood from this big gash on his temple…

Michael was still drowsy trying to keep his head up trying to figure out what happened. Fiona laid Michael's back onto the bed gently resting his head on the soft white cushioned pillows as he started to lay back his blood started to taint the pillows. Fiona started too grunt knowing it wasn't his fault, she just bit her lip and applied the warm cloth on to Michael's temple starting to clean the blood off as it soaked into the cloth straight away. Michael tried to squirm away from the pressure of the warm cloth he winced at every tender touch of Fiona's delicate hand.

"Stop moving away Michael you're only making matters worse, besides this is a pretty deep cut I think you will need stitches… How did this even happen anyway? And where is Sam?"

She stated and started asking all these questions…

"I...I, I don't know where Sam is"

Michael replied with this dumbfound look upon his face...

"I don't even know who these guys were; I didn't even get a glimpse-"

Fiona butted in half way through..

"What guys?...Tell me everything that happened?"

Fiona responded still managing to wipe away the remainder of the blood on his face…

"Well after Sam and I went out for our drinks, we started heading back to the car park to head back here. But this black SUV showed up out of nowhere these guys with masks took Sam into the van... I ran towards them and two of them jumped me from behind one hit me in the face with a crowbar, and that's when I woke up on the ground hours after. With no phone or wallet, that's when I came back here."

Michael answered starting to sit up with the help of Fiona's hand on his back. Fiona looked up and Michael's face speechless as he was and just as confused by this whole situation, who the hell would want Sam and why? She thought to herself.

"Well, Michael what are we going to do, you don't even know who took Sam or anything!"

She replied …

"I will do whatever it takes, I know Sam would"

**Author's Note:**

Well I decided to write more because it is all coming to my brain atm! I hope you all like where this is going at that it is getting interesting, sorry for any bad spelling or grammar as I only write for fun!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Shadows**

Sam awakened to this dark empty room making sure his eyes could open, fearing he had gone blind. This cool shudder trickling down his spine blood running down his face, Sam glanced around the room nervously. Cold hesitant lights stream through the crack under the door, casting eerie shadows on the wall from the reflection under the door. Not being able to move or see anything, Sam tries to lift his arm up but soon notices they are tied down to the chair tightly. He manages to wriggle one hand out from under the chair and rolls over and his back smashes into the chair breaking it. Sam jumps up from the ground rubbing his back heading towards the one light he can see under the door, shadows seem to swirl around his feet sucking in a burst of panic Sam fumbles for the light switch across from the door that he can barely see. Sam flips one of the switches up and down frantically, but the room remains immersed in darkness. Fear starts to settle this voice next to the door gets closer luckily Sam sees another switch he moves too and flicks it up. The room suddenly fills with light; all Sam could see was a bare room with a broken chair in the middle and railing around the room. No windows or anything it was just empty and cold….

"Where am I?"

Sam chanted, he could still hear voices outside the door chuckling. Sam put an ear up against the door hearing two deep voices saying **- **

"We better go check on the captive."

As these two footsteps start to move towards the door, Sam bolts back to the chair to see it was broken just a pile of wood. Hearing the door pushed open Sam turned around to see this guy holding a 45mm to his head and the other one standing at the front of the door guarding it making sure no one was to get past.

"What do you think you're doing, trying to escape huh?"

The guy said uncontrollably with the gun. Moving Sam to the railing in a rough manner, he grabbed an old pair of rusty handcuffs from the side of his hip and put Sam's hand between the railings and cuffed them together…

"Looks like duct tape wasn't strong enough, let's see you try and get out of this"

He said with this smirk on his face…

"What the hell do you want with me?"

Sam demanded, he didn't know what the hell this guy wanted he knew Fi and Michael weren't in any kind of trouble or he would know if they did something. Sam wanted to know what this guy wanted with him.

"Well you and your friends put my brother in jail, I want him out now and I have you for leverage"

Sam looked confused and had no idea what this was going on about

"Hold on… What guy"

Sam said stunned, the guy with the gun moved towards Sam and pressed the muzzle of the pistol into Sam's head.

"Don't act like you don't know how I'm talking about, you remember your last job you did. You busted my brother for scamming people and taking all their money, now he's in jail well like the good big brother I am I'm getting him out with the help of this so called Michael Westen guy?... Or it's simple you die."

Sam just stood there and laughed, with the muzzle still pointed at his head…

"Haha… You really think we are going to help you get your brother out? Where good, but not that good I think I will take my chances and die because I'm not going to help."

Sam said with this serious look on his face. The guy started to hiss at Sam, grabbing the back of his head brining it hard into the muzzle…

"Well you don't have to help; I know your good friend Michael will do anything for his friends not matter the cost… Don't think I haven't done my homework on your so called team, because I have!"

The guy said with this big grin on his face leaving the room and Sam alone in the dark cuffed to the railing….

** Author Notes **

Well I'm having some fun with this chapter so far. Hope you guys are enjoying it! And there are probably a lot of mistakes but eh no one is perfect! And thank you for all your R'vs so far means a lot :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **-** Left out in the cold **

Michael shot up off the bed refusing to take Fiona advice and get his cut on his forehead stitched. He walked over to the counter and reaches into Fiona's purse to get her phone out, while passing a few blocks off C-4 on the way down…

"How deep is this Fi, and how much do you carry in here"

Michael chuckles, seeing the phone right at the bottom he grabs it snappishly and checks the phone straight away to see if Sam had rang by any chance he was wising more than anything. It was blank no messages no calls nothing, in that moment Michael decided to call Jesse up and ask if he has heard anything. He dialled his number, while Fiona still sat on the bed sulking knowing Michael wouldn't take her advice and let her stich the deep cut. Maybe Michael knew how much she enjoyed watching him squirm while she picks at the top of his head with a needle.

As Michael starts to call; Fiona gets off the bed and walks over to the other side of the counter looking straight into Michael eyes. Seeing his fear run through his veins she could tell Michael was worried to the fullest extent. It's very unlikely to see this side of Michael only when family is in danger and as far as anyone is concerned Sam is family. Even Fiona was scared normally they know what they are doing in these types of situation but there is no leads, no sighs, nothing to prove Sam was still out there alive. Michael knew this was personal because no one just wants Sam Axe. They all want Michael Westen, wanting to destroy every bit in his life everyone around him…..

"HELLLO?"

Jesse answering the phone knowing Michael just doesn't call to see how peachy his day is going.

"Jesse! Thank god you answered, hey I need your help with something and it's pretty important!"

Michael replies in a hesitant manner hoping Jesse wasn't doing "some kind of work"

"Hey Mike, offcourse it is, why else would you be calling me at 6.00 in the morning? What do you need?"

Jesse responded in a curious manner not knowing the extent of the situation to come.

"I need your help I'm in a little bit of a bind and don't know what else to do, Sam is missing he got taken by these guys last night while we were out at Carlitos heading back to the car and that's when it all happened… These guys came out of a SUV and took Sam and hit me over the back of the head with a crowbar. And that's when I woke up with no phone or wallet it happened all so fast and that's when I came back to the loft and passed out"

Michael replied in a furious manner trying to catch Jesse up to date on everything.

"Oh wow Mike, why didn't you tell me this all straight away"

"Because I kind of past out! I'm heading back over to the car park now too see if there is anything their I can find"

"Okay Mike, I will meet you there now"

Jesse replied already getting his keys out of his pocket heading towards his car.

Michael put the phone down, while shuffling around the counter to Fiona's side gripping one hand around her waist and turning her face to his.

"Fi…. I want you to stay here; I don't want anything happening to you. Stay here, have your phone on at all times! Just in case Sam rings."

Michael said in a serious manner. Fiona looked at Michael perplexed she's not one to be held back and stay on the side lines while someone she knows and cares about is in danger..

"Why must I stay here Michael I want to help you and I can take care of myself!"

Fiona replied in a confrontational tone, knowing Michael he still wouldn't agree even if she was right, Fiona moved away out of Michael's grasp back towards the seat and sat down in a huff knowing that this wasn't going to change the situation.

"I know you can take care of yourself, I don't want to argue about this with you. The fact is that Jesse and I are going there now, I will be back soon after I find something that can help us. You don't understand how much I need you and just you being here by the phone helps a lot!"

Michael explained to Fiona in a tender voice, he moved down to the chair she was sitting in behind the counter in plain view of each other, putting one hand gently towards her jaw line..

"I will be back I promise, and no more getting hurt I know. After all how many more pillows can I bloody up? You're going to make me pay for that one after aren't you?"

Michael chuckled standing back up from his bent position slowly taking his hand of her jaw gently. While Fiona wiggles her back straight against the wall.

"Okay fine I will stay here but you better come back or I will have to save you and then kick your ass after. And yes I am going to make you pay for them pillows after this is over trust me"

Fiona said with a winky smile on her face, Michael smiled back while walked out the door closing it behind him….

**Author notes**

Thanks you for all those who enjoyed the last chapter and kept bugging me to do another one. Sorry this has taken so long been busy with school, and haven't been real motivated to write. Keep up all the good reviews guys! And for those who don't like the "errors" SORRY. I have no real experience with writing I just enjoy it! :)


End file.
